Demons
by Charlie Chaos
Summary: Bilbo Baggins has a secret no one would expect, he isn't a Baggins at all. He is a Dragon, Arandur the Golden, the great Golden Drake of the Western sea. Last of the civilized dragons to roam Middle Earth. Hiding in exile in the form of a Hobbit reborn time and time again, same creature different shell. Little does he know that times are changing, and he might be exiting retirement
1. Prologue

**Summary:** His story was an odd sort of story, a story that needn't be written down, but spoken by tongue and shared throughout the land. His story was one that he couldn't express through song and dance, his story was something the world hadn't yet heard, and though he often spoke stories of the dragons of old and how they were a blessed group he never told them his secret. Bilbo Baggins has a secret no one would expect, he isn't a Baggins at all. He is a Dragon, Arandur the Golden, the great Golden Drake of the Western sea. Last of the civilized dragons to roam Middle Earth.

**_Warnings:_**_ Dragon!Bilbo, Mpreg, incest, **Slash**, Alternate Universe, Nobody dies (except the baddies of course), Implied torture, _Sassy!Gandalf, Bickering, Slow Burn, Bilbo has a VERY large back bone, Very sassy!Bilbo, Gandalf doesn't get there before the Dwarrows, Hopefully Bilbo doesn't kill said Dwarrows out of annoyance, The Dwarrows arrive out of order!

**_Pairings:_ **_Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kili/Fili, Dwalin/Ori._

Author's Notes: So, I know most of you are angry that I haven't updated Iridescent, Titanium, or Pressing Flowers, but I've had this idea stuck in my head for so long it has been distracting me from my other stories. This has been blocking my muse and just killing my concentration. I hope you like the idea and the plot; I promised my readers my next story to be Thorin/Bilbo so here it is. I now present to you "Demons" a Hobbit's tale. – CAS

_Prologue_ _:_

* * *

There had once been a time where his kind had all been viewed as kings, they had all been loved and viewed as a blessing upon the earth. Different ones of his kind brought forth different blessings, all of these blessings had been received with open arms for thousands of years. Until Smaug the terrible came forth. It hadn't just been the Dwarrows and the men he had ruined, but his own kind as well. Like Erebor and the folk of Durin he had torn apart the very fabric of Dragon's existence. Smaug attacked settlements for hundreds of years before he had even caught the scent of Erebor, and for that the towns and cities started to forsake dragons. They told stories, making them out to be the horrible beast that only Smaug would ever be.

After his rebellion men, elves, and Dwarrow attacked the dragons with no hesitation, fearful that their homes would be next, that their livelihoods would be ruined like the Dwarrows of Erebor. Many a beast had simply given in to the assault, giving their lives as a form of compensation to the mortals. Some succumbed to the beast and drove themselves mad with grief and self-hatred, while some lived on hiding away from the rest of the world.

They allowed the good deeds and blessings that they had once bestowed be forgotten; no one willing to remember the times that the magnificent dragons had given them. The hurt and despair caused by Smaug was still far too fresh in the memories, though eventually everyone forgot about the good, they forgot about who helped create their kingdoms and their homes. They chose to forget about the creatures who had blessed the land to be forgotten.

But some never would forget the deeds they had done, even as their numbers dwindled, even as their hope failed. They never would forget the ridicule they received in reward for their deeds. They all had contempt deep in their souls, and one fire drake had a large bounty on his rebellious skull that would be paid in due time.

* * *

It had been many years since he had stepped into a civilized city without being ridiculed or chased off. So long that he had sworn he had almost lost his humanity in the wild. He had spent his last 10 years scratching his living off of rocks, crying out at the shear horror of it all. He had once been worshiped, treated like a right king. He had been thanked, happy, so very loved throughout the land that with the gift of life that he gave. He had been welcomed in so many courts, both old and knew he had found homes for the lost, saved children from the cold. He was a savior through and through. He had many names from many different cultures, and he had loved every moment of the peace he had gifted the world.

Even in this odd form he needed to be cautious, his rebirthing had to be timed at the right moment, his body needing to morph into the perfect creature that he was living among. It was odd to see what he had been reduced to after all those years as such a king. To see how far the great Arandur the Golden had fallen after his years higher than the sky.

This realm had been the last place he had expected to be dropped. He hadn't expected the white council to spit him in the middle of Gondor, or even in the brightest hall in the Elvish cities of old, but this small village, this little spittle of green in the map that had yet to be claimed was somewhere he hadn't expected to land. To be placed in a small Hobbit settlement far away from the settlements of Man, Elf and Dwarrow in a town so new it hadn't yet been granted a name was highly unexpected. He had used his anonymous nature with ease, once he had gotten to having two legs instead of four that is.

He had built his home with an effort that he hadn't put into anything yet before, he had crafted it in a region that would become known as the Westfarthing, near Tuckborough. Eventually the eccentric and wonderful family that would be known as the Tooks would live there, their family smial that had started with his efforts would sprawl over 3 hillsides and take up quite a few acres of land.

He had been blessed into that family more often than not, allowing himself to be a gift to mothers who couldn't bear fauntlings, a secret watcher and protector of the land that would eventually become known as Hobbiton. Arandur would live his days becoming more well known, spoken of often when he would grow, physical features never differing much from his original hobbit form. As often as he was a Took, he was also blessed into the Baggins family, both families well looked at (as more than once a Thain had sprouted from the lines) though one thought to be more _different_ than the other.

He himself had been born of different names and different times; he had lived happily as he could be trapped in the green land of the Shire. Dreaming of adventure and of the blessings that he had once given, trying to ignore the itch underneath his skin demanding him a change that he knew was coming.

* * *

His story was an odd sort of story, a story that needn't be written down, but spoken by tongue and shared throughout the land. His story was one that he couldn't express through song and dance, his story was something the world hadn't yet heard, and though he often spoke stories of the dragons of old and how they were a blessed group he never told them his secret. It was a secret so old, and so unheard by the ears of Middle-Earth that he could hardly bear to speak it. The only creature that even knew about it only visited him once every few hundred years, normally if he needed something, or if he simply wanted to make sure that Faelon was still very much alive.

Yes, Bilbo Baggins had quite the secret, he wasn't Bilbo Baggins at all. He was the great Golden Drake of the Western Sea, protector and caregiver of middle Earth since the ages of old. He was once Arandur the Golden. He was now reduced to living within the skin of a Hobbit, hundreds of years old, hiding away from the world that had once condemned him. He had planned to stay hidden in the land of the Shire until the world had turned to dust around him, until he could stretch his wings in the open instead of hidden away deep within the forests surrounding the Shire, or in the darkness of the night. He was far from content, but until the white council allowed him freedom to move about he had figured he would be stuck in the same town until it, or he, burned.

Little did he know that he would be given the very chance he hadn't expected only weeks later in the form of 13 Dwarrows and a _very_ nosy wizard. He didn't know that he would be tested mentally, physically or emotionally until the very end, nor did he know that he would be forced to choose between love and his own sanity.

* * *

TBC


	2. Unexpected but not Unwelcome

_Author's Notes_: Well so far everyone seems to be enjoying the fic more than I thought they would. Hopefully I can continue to keep your interest. This isn't really like anything I've written before, so it's challenging for me to approach, but I think with time I'll fall into this story and chapters will pop out faster! This Bilbo is much more outgoing than the Bilbo in Pressing Flowers, so it's going to be different. Also note that any translations that are used in dragon tongue are collected from Google translate. Pleased don't get offended by my lack of knowledge in the language I've chosen. I've never spoken a word of Swedish in my life, and I honestly won't claim I can speak it! I know GT sucks for the most part, but it's the only translator that I have access to. Translations will be at the bottom of each chapter! – CAS

_Demons_

* * *

_Chapter One:_ Unexpected but not Unwelcome!

* * *

The last time Arandur had seen that Grey form walking through the Shire was when he had been the an old Thain known as Finn Took, apparently he had been the oldest Thain to date which was quite a feat for hobbits he assumed. He had been sitting in a wheeled chair in the garden of his large smial in the White Downs. The Wizard had approached him with a large smile on his face, addressing him as always in the language of the dragons, a simple greeting that varied by age. For this visit he simply said

"Hej, Guldhjärta. Du är vackrare än sist vi sågs!" The sentence caused the old dragon to snort with in good humor before waving him off, pretending not to notice the wizard who had taken to leaning cockily against his staff on the other side of the gate.

"Jag har alltid varit vacker jämfört med dig, trollkarl!" He replied with a wild smile spread across his wrinkled face. His hazel eyes seeming to shine with mischif at the wizard's snarky words. Their conversation had switched to an understandable language as to not cause suspission, but they always said their hellos and goodbyes in dragon tongue for to few spoke it, and it always seemed to make Arandur feel alive again.

* * *

It had been well over 159 years since the great dragon had laid eyes on Gandalf the Grey. Not that Bilbo could complain, he had known that Gandalf rarely showed his face in times of peace, even during the Fell Winter Bilbo had only heard that the wizard had fought for the Hobbits, even though help had never come. The hobbits in the Shire knew that there had been a dragon to protect them that day. It seems like the golden dragon who appeared at times of need since the forming of the Shire was there, and it seems like it always would be.

Stories of Arandur the Golden were always being spoken in the Shire, even if they couldn't stand abnormailties, they had come to accept the feral beasts that only appeared when they needed it most. Word of the beast never escaped the boarders of the shire, mostly because the Hobbits didn't want people to know of the abnormality that lingered in the area, and also because they feared that Arandur would _leave_. The great dragon never actually _said_ he would leave if they spoke about him, but the hobbits had assumed it was implided, and honestly Bilbo liked that better.

As Bilbo Baggins, it only seemed right to live alone, for some reason he sensed it would be better for him if he lived alone. He had a feeling that being attatched to people in the Shire would now only bring pain, and both Bilbo Baggins and Arandur knew that pain very well. Something had simply told them that in this life, he needed to be recluse, and had he known the reason a few months ago, he might not have followed that feeling.

Yes it was a beautiful day in the Shire the next time Gandalf the Grey showed his face in Hobbiton. It had been a lovely day for Bilbo, he had made himself a wonderful first breakfast before popping off to the market for supplies for the next week or so. He had bought a mass amount of food and had been even more pleased when a few of the market boys had offered to help him carry it to Bag End in exchange for elevensies (as they had all seemed to miss second breakfast). Bilbo had agreed happily, it wasn't often that the fauntlings offered assistance to the recluse Bilbo Baggins, and honestly he wasn't about to argue with them.

After a rather pricy trip to the Green Dragon Bilbo Baggins found himself with a completely blank schedule it had only thaken him half an hour to unload his bounty of the day, and a little bit longer to set about cleaning his smial before he was completely out of this to do. This was something that happened often to Bilbo, he did so much in a morning and then was left with almost nothing to do for the next few days.

Hamfast had come through and weeded his garden while he was out, he had dropped off the ripe produce, and left a note saying that "once again Bilbo had won grand prize at the harvest festivle with his tomatoes, _again._" on a normal day he likely would have been extatic, but today he felt unsettled, he felt restless in his own skin. It was like his dragon _knew_ that today was going to be different then all of the other days this lifetime.

* * *

It wasn't until it was nearing nightfall that he decided that if nothing else was planned he would bake, and bake he did. A tingle down his spine told him to do it, and thinking back on it he was more than glad he did. He spent hours baking pies, tarts, muffins, cupcakes, and many other different delights. He also spent quite an amount of time throwing together a large pot of stew filled with vegtables, beef, chicken, and also a bit of rice. He made a few different dishes for a main course that consisted of a rump roast, a number of roasted chickens, a large selection of meats and cheeses were chopped and aranged on a platter, and he rolled a large keg of ale out from his storage hull.

He couldn't name the countless other foods he had spent time preparing, but his mind simply wouldn't let him stop, Arandur wouldn't let him stop. His body had been itle for too long, it had been peaceful for too long, he needed to prepair for something, even if he hadn't a clue for the life of him what that something was.

He had just finished adding some ground red pepper to the soup for flavor when a loud knocking sounded at his door. It was a blunt yet polite knock, so Bilbo really didn't feel the need to ignore it as he normally would, though he likely wouldn't have been able to have ignored it even if someone had tied him down. He felt as if something had hooked his chest and was pulling him through the door. Though he did proceed with caution, gripping a small sword that he always kept on his person just in case. He peaked from his window to find the oddest of sights, six extremely burly looking creatures staring at his door, seeming to vibrate with energy. When this time a different hand knocked this time Bilbo remembered himself and slowly opened the door. The group of creatures were bathed in the light from his home were clearly male Dwarrows and he took note of all of them.

There were three that looked like they could possibly be related in one way or another, though the three looked equally as different. The childish looking strawberry blond had a haircut that looked much like their gardian had plopped a large bowl atop their head and cut what wasn't covered, the haircut was all around innocent which seemed to fit the young dwarrow very well. The chocolate haired dwarrow beside him had extremely complex braids that seemed to be everywhere, even his eyebrows (which made Bilbo cringe slightly). The third had silver hair braided in different basket weaves, looking all around regal (for a dwarf who had obviously been traveling) and clearly was the head of their small family.

The other three looked almost nothing alike. There was a wild looking one with salt and pepper hair (Oh himmel, was that an axe?) and a slightly crazed glint in his eye. He seemed to be the oldest out of the dwarrows standing in that trio, but if he actually was Bilbo wasn't sure. There was a pleasant looking Dwarrow with a gentle face and an odd hat that seemed to be resting well in place a top his head, he had long dark colored hair that was braided into two twisting braids at the base of his skull. The last Dwarf was a _very_ large red haired dwarf bilbo honestly didn't think that even he plus the dwarf with the hat could hug him all the way around.

* * *

" Vilka är ni?" Bilbo blurted suddenly, causing a range of extremely confused "whats?" and "What language is that?!" – Ori – before he corrected himself with a very wide eyed, "Sorry, who are you?" He asked as politely as he possiply could. His hazel eyes seeming to flash a slight golden hue in annoyance when they all started speaking at once. "I'll ask once again, who are you?" He asked once they had gone silent, his brow was raised and he was obviously extremely confused with the situation.

"I'm Bofur!" The hatted Dwarf called with a large cheeky smile, he went about introducing the rest of the Dwarfs in a quick line that Bilbo was sure he wouldn't have remembered had he actually been a Hobbit. All at once the second he finished stating the last name they stated boldly "at your service!"

"B-Bilbo Baggins, at yours?" He said with wearing a very unsure expression over his mask of innocent indifference.

"Are we late?!" Ori said excitedly, looking as if he was seconds away from charging the door.

"Late? Late for what?" Bilbo said with a confused expression, his eyes crossing over the face of each Dwarrow before they returned to the Dwarf whom had spoken. "I wasn't even expecting visitors, what do you mean by late?" He questioned stepping out of his home and shutting the door behind him, taking in the odd expressions that crossed over each face before leaning against the beautifully painted (and unmarked) door.

"Did Gandalf not come?" the silver haired Dwarf questioned, he looked slightly panicked, so much so that Bilbo almost worried for his health.

"Gandalf hasn't visited Bag End for over 50 years, Master Dori," He paused, pleased to see that the fact that he had remembered the Dwarf's name seemed to cheer him up slightly. "Though even if he would have, I doubt he would have informed me of visitors, Wizards are like that you know." He said in a matter of fact tone that the Dwarrows seemed to take in a teasing manner.

"Well that's not good, " The first Dwarrow introduced by Bofur -Nori, Bilbo remembered- let out a bark of a laugh and scratched his head in an awkward manner.

"Aye, Wizards are odd folk indeed." He said, almost getting the whole thought, "But that's why we get along so well!" A nother bark of laughter escaped the small group before a loud rumble of a stomach, -from Bombur- seemed to cut out the entire conversation at an end.

"Well, take your boots off on the step and toss your cloaks over the fence." He said carefully, seeing the confusion crossing the face of the others he smiled slightly, "Your boots smell of pig filth, can't have that in my house, I spent the after noon on a stress cooking spree, I have some food to spare."

He barely got it out of his mouth before the Dwarrows were stripping out of their cloaks and boots and eagerly boncing from foot to foot, he shook his head slightly and let them in the door with instructions to hang their weapons on the hooks on the wall. Which they did at an extremely fast pace, obviously _very_ pleased that they wouldn't be left out on the stoop with the stars.

* * *

He set four of the six (Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, and Nori) to fetch the party table he had out of his storage hull, and asked Dori and Ori to assist him with collecting chairs and drinks. This led to him dicovoring that the Ri brothers were extremely interesting yet very nurturing Dwarrows, Dori flustered about gathering enough drinks for the lot (13 Dwarrows in total, Bilbo almost fainted) while Ori enthusiastically talked about their perpose in meeting. Bilbo couldn't say he thought attempting a seemingly dangerous unknown adventure sounded like a good idea, but the group seemed almost overly confident in their unnamed leader.

He did have an interesting time trying to find out the family ethics of his current house guests, and those who would be arriving soon. Bofur and Bombur were brothes, as well as cousins to Bifur, who was distantly related to Nori's mother, though not to the others which led Bilbo to believe that they had the same father (given how similar they looked) but not the same mother (which made the noticible differences mace sense). Aparently somehow they were all distantly related, all but three who were related to eachother but not the main group. It was an odd group made up of friends, family relations that didn't quite make sense, adopted family, and obligations.

It was odd from a dragon's stand point, or even a hobbit stand point to think of gathering such a missmatched group to attempt any form of quest, let alone a quest that was as large as this with such a small group. Hobbits and Dragons both kept family of blood in their hoards, blood was more important than anything to the creatures, dragons infact could go thousands of years in hybernation just to _avoid_ people who weren't blood while their blood kin were away. Hobbits were almost the same, while they enjoyed good food and drink, when it came to family they were extremely prideful, they would suffer to the grave with their blood kin to avoid asking help from other families. To them it wasn't good to owe anyone anything, who knew if they would use it against you.

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the table and was talking loudly with a mug of ale and a cup of tea while Bilbo set about the kitchen grabbing a bowl of stew for each of the Dwarrows at the table. He set aside all of the roasted chickens, ham, and the two extra rump roasts he had set to cook before retiring to sit and wait until his spring timer went off. He was busy pounding out some dough for biscuits when he thought he heard the a twin set of fists knocking on his front door. He poked his head into the dining room and looked about for a moment.

"Was that the door?" He asked loudly so he would be heard over the chatter.

"Ta, must be the twin girlies, can't even knock on the door themselves!" Bofur mocked with a playful sneer when Bilbo asked who he thought it was. Bilbo looked confused at the mention of girls when Bofur waved him off, "Fili and Kili, Thorin's nephews. They really are like girls, but they don' fuck nearly as well as 'em!" He said rudely causing everyone, to go quiet for a moment.

"Well at least they think they do." Was the statement that could barely be heard as a small mumble from Ori, which sent the entire group into a roaring fit of laughter. Bilbo honestly didn't know what to think of the not so innocent little statement that Ori had mumbled, but he decided it was useless to try to scold him. With a sigh and the shake of his golden curls he slowly moved toward the door, slightly dreading what could possibly be lingering on the other side. He hoped desperately that these Dwarrows wouldn't be worse than his current grouping.

If only he remembered that a Hobbit's wish unlike a dragon's rarely comes true…

* * *

TBC

Notes: Translations by Google translate (I apologize if the translations are bad; I just use what I get my hands on!)

Overtherisingstar was kind enough to give me correct translations! So this is the updated list, I'm going to give "Bing Translator" a try for the next chapter, we'll see how that goes!

"Hej, Guldhjärta. Du är vackrare än sist vi sågs!"- "Hello, gold heart. You are more beautiful than when we last met!"

"Jag har alltid varit vacker jämfört med dig, trollkarl!" – "I've always been beautiful compared to you, wizard!"

"Vilka är ni?" - ""Who are you?"

"himmel"- "Heaven"


End file.
